Blast
by In A Rush
Summary: Just a one shot between Stella and Shannon after the Training exercise in the bush/bomb blast episodes


**Takes place after the training in the bush/ and the bomb episodes.**

….

"Hey." Shannon says as Stella opens the door to her apartment to let Shannon in.

"Hey yourself, how did it go with Lawson?" Stella asks locking up the door behind her and dragging Shannon to her bed and sitting down cross legged facing each other with their kneecaps touching.

"Yeah, his a bit upset, didn't really talk much about it but he is beating himself up over it." Shannon says running her hands through her hair to try and take away some of the stress she was feeling from the day's events.

"Well what happened exactly before the bomb went off anyway?" Stella asks taking one of her girlfriend's hands into her own.

"They were talking about how things were finally back on track for him with Sandrine and Gigi, how he was really happy, he asked Lawson to get him his phone so he could call Sandrine, he insisted on it, Lawson headed off to get it before he realised Dom was getting him out so he could diffuse the bomb by himself, when he realised he turned back but it was too late." Shannon says squeezing Stella's hand and seeking comfort from that.

"It sucks that it happened, Dom may have had a lot of shitty aspects of his personality, but he was a pretty good father and friend to us." Stella says.

"Yeah, he was pretty giving with his advice, he did have good parenting skills, and he always put Gigi first." Shannon said.

"Today was a tough day all round, but I couldn't do your job." Stella says honestly.

"What do you mean, we do the same job." Shannon says confused.

"I mean negotiating, the minor ones like pub brawls are easy, but the major ones are too difficult, I don't know how you do it, today was so difficult, he knew exactly what I would do and in which order." Stella says.

"But I have been trained for it and majored in psychology, it's all about what makes people tick, it is a tough job, but you did great, you got him to stand down, it was a good result in the end, it sucks we lost Dom, don't get me wrong, but that's one life compared to the hundreds, maybe even thousands that could have been lost if you didn't get him to stand down." Shannon said.

"But he did press the button to detonate the bomb." Stella said.

"But it was only for the bomb strapped to him, not the one underneath the building; the main thing is he did stand down." Shannon says rubbing her face to get the tiredness she was feeling to stay at bay.

"How about we have a nice relaxing bath together, have a couple of beers, eat some pizza and just relax in bed." Stella says getting up off the bed and pulling Shannon up with her.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Shannon says following her girlfriend into the bathroom.

"Well get your clothes off." Stella says turning around to face her after turning the taps on to let the bath run.

"Someone is a bit impatient." Shannon says with a smirk.

"After a night in that bug infested swamp, I just want a nice relaxing bath with my girlfriend." Stella says taking off her clothes and turning off the bath.

….

After having had a bath and a couple of drinks with their pizza, they both climbed into bed together.

"You had good leadership out there in the bush." Stella says intertwining her body into Shannon's.

"Yeah had Michael decide which way was the right way to get out and to sleep in the bush overnight, had Michael fall over and injure himself, and had Christian run into a bloody bomb, great leadership skills there." Shannon snorted.

"Yeah well sometimes good leadership is about teamwork and taking on board your teams opinions rather than make all the decisions yourself, and Christian didn't listen to you because that was his choice, he doesn't listen half the time to Josh or Lawson, and Michael is just an idiot for not keeping his eyes open, I still can't believe your investing in property with him." Stella says rolling her eyes.

"Like I said it's a good investment, a good way to make some more money, and it's not like you have anything to be jealous about is there?" Shannon asks.

"No of course not, I am not jealous or threatened." Stella says.

"Yeah well his still got his eye on you that was obvious." Shannon says.

"How is that?" Stella asks intrigued by what Shannon has noticed.

"Well he kept looking over at you, like he wanted to impress you out there, and when he saw you hugging me he had this annoyed look on his face before he went to try and take a piss before we heard the gunshots." Shannon says.

"Sounds like someone else is jealous." Stella says with a slight chuckle.

"Of course I am jealous; I won't deny that, especially with your history together." Shannon says.

"Well I think he still has his eye on Audrey, and even if he doesn't, I wouldn't ever be interested when I have this sexy, girlfriend who is so adorably cute and hot when she is jealous, how could I want to go there with him when I have his come home to." Stella says bringing a hand to Shannon's cheek and kissing her gently.

"Even though I still have four months left to go on my vow." Shannon says.

"Even then." Stella says before kissing her passionately and Shannon starts to pull Stella closer to her and enjoys the moment in forgetting everything that had happened in the past 48 hours.


End file.
